In the street
by Klainekisses
Summary: Lorsqu'il ne te reste aucun espoir, difficile de te relever et de continuer à te battre. Sauf qu'il lui restait de l'espoir. Même s'il lui avait autrefois claqué la porte au nez et qu'il avait refusé son entrée, l'espoir le faisait vivre. Sauf que pour lui, son espoir risquait de le tuer. Pas une dead!fic
1. Chaptre 1

Salut tout le monde, je reviens avec une nouvelle fanfiction qui se nomme In The Street.

Cette fiction est faite par mes petites mains (oui elles sont vraiment minuscules…) donc j'espère que vous apprécierez! C'est du Angst parce que, le angst c'est la vie. En ce moment j'ai 5 chapitres d'écrit donc si vous voulez la suite dite le moi en review. Le premier chapitre est cour mais que voulez vous, on ne peut pas tout avoir dans la vie !

Petite parenthèse sur les reviews. Je me suis rendu compte que les nouvelles fictions n'ont plus beaucoup de review. Les reviews sont une façon de communiquer avec l'auteur pour soit l'encourager, lui faire des remarques pour qu'il/elle améliore son histoire ou tout simplement pour le remercier. Je trouve dommage que maintenant le maximum de review que certains auteurs reçoivent soit de 2 ou de 3 maximums! Voilà mon humble point de vue Je vous encourage donc à reviewer les fictions que vous aimez pour encourager les nouveaux auteurs!

Je vous laisse avec un petit premier chapitre! Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé!

Disclamer : je ne possède absolument pas Glee. Tout est à RIB à par les mots évidemment!

Ps : Hurricane sera repris, par BornThisWay8 qui m'a très gentiment offert de la poursuivre pour moi. Elle attend juste de prendre de l'avance pour la poster!

Bonne lecture

Emma

* * *

><p>"Bouge de là!" <strong>Il<strong> se réveilla en sursaut, se faisant brusquement secouer dans tous les sens par un policier. **Il** ouvrit les yeux, la soudaine luminosité lui brulant les rétines. "J'ai dit bouge de là! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être ic-"

"C'est bon bordel, je bouge laissez-moi trois secondes!" **Il** se leva péniblement, rassemblant le peu de choses qu'**il** possédait. **Il** grogna dans sa barbe et partit sans lancer un seul regard au policier. "Putain de flic à la con."

Il prit le temps de se poser sur un banc pour sortir un élastique et s'attacher les cheveux. Il n'avait qu'une seule envie : mettre la main sur un ciseau. Ses cheveux allaient y passer ça c'était certain. Sa barbe aussi. Non de dieu **il** devait ressembler à un homme de Cro-Magnon. **Il** sortit de son sac une vieille veste hideuse et la mise sur son dos.

Il faisait froid. Même très froid. Novembre pointait le bout de son nez et **il** n'avait même pas de manteau sous lequel s'abriter. **Il** maudissait l'hiver.

Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. **Il** n'avait presque pas mangé depuis deux jours, et il n'y avait pas moyen qu'**il** fasse la manche comme tous les autres sans-abris de la ville. Non merci. **Il** préférait marcher et chercher plutôt que de rester planté comme un idiot en faisant des yeux de chiens battus pour avoir un peu de monnaie.

**Il** avait passé un an à faire la manche dans le métro sans vrai résultat. Tous les jours c'était la même routine de toute façon. **Il **s'assoyait par terre sur du carton et espérait ne pas se faire virer par ces satanés flics qui : _ne comprennent pas que non ce n'est pas par choix qu'on est dans la rue, bordel. Sérieux, ils pensent quoi?_ _Que c'est parce que je suis un branleur? Que j'ai toujours voulu vivre dans ce merdier? Quelle personne saine d'esprit rêverait ne pas manger à sa faim, dormir sur le sol et puer à longueur d'année? Personne. _Il secoua la tête. Pourquoi repenser à ça? Ça le blessait plus qu'autre chose. Et il n'était pas un gars sensible qui pleurait pour un rien. Du moins, il ne l'était plus.

La rue était agitée. Enfin à New York les rues étaient toujours agitées, mais le lundi matin c'était le pire. **Il** soupira. Pourquoi était-**il** venu à New York? À quoi ça lui servait de rester là? Le problème c'est qu'il savait très bien pourquoi il était venu à New York avec le peu d'argent qu'il lui restait. Mais il ne voulait pas y repenser. **Il** voyait tous ces gens faire leurs vies, et lui **il** n'était qu'une pauvre merde qui trainait les pieds sur le trottoir.

_Reprend toi mec. Arrête de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et cherche de la bouffe non de dieu._

**Il** fit presque toutes les poubelles de la rue sans avoir trouvé ne serait-ce que du pain ou quelque chose comme ça. **Il** se sentait sale. **Il** n'avait pas pris de douche depuis au moins 6 mois et en plus **il **fouillait dans les poubelles tous les jours.

"Hey mec!" **Il** sursauta. **Il **n'avait même pas vu arriver Marc.

"Hey Marc...» Chuchota-t-**il** le cœur toujours battant. Il avait eu une de ses frousses! "Tu as trouvé quelques choses pour moi? Je crève la dalle." Marc lui sourit.** Il** sortit quelque chose de son sac et lui brandis fièrement.

"Tadam! Je nous ai trouvé une barre au chocolat et du jus!" **Il** sourit. Marc lui rendait la vie plus facile.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rencontrés la veille de Noël alors qu'un camion pour sans-abris récupérait les gens encore présents dans la rue pour leur offrir un toit et un peu de soupe. Ils étaient tous les deux devenus amis après une rencontre difficile. **Il** avait fait preuve de beaucoup de méfiance vis-à-vis Marc et le regrettait désormais. Marc était un peu comme son frère même s'ils ne se ressemblaient en aucun point. Ils avaient tous partagé ensemble et il ne savait même pas s'il serait encore de ce monde sans lui. Il lui avait fait reprendre gout à la vie et envie de se battre. Il lui devait tout. Tous les deux c'étaient compris, entraidés et maintenant rien ni personne ne pouvait les séparés. Il était prêt à tout pour le sauver. Tout.

Marc avait un an de moins que lui, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une bonne tête de plus que lui. Il avait été à la rue depuis 2 ans déjà et gardait pourtant le sourire. Parfois il craquait, mais **il **était toujours là pour le réconforter. Marc était un garçon bourré de talent. Il aurait pu être un grand chirurgien ou quelque chose comme ça, mais il avait eu un gros problème d'argent et c'était bien vite retrouvé sans abris.

"Trouvé hein? Très intéressant..." Dit-**il **avec un sourire amusé.

"Hey! Tu penses que j'ai volé?" Dit Marc affichant un air offusqué.

"Marc." L'avertit-**il**.

"Bon ok! Mais regarde ça. Ça a l'air tellement bon!" Comme pour appuyer son avis, le ventre de Marc gargouilla. "Tu vois!"

**Il** rit. Marc avait une âme d'enfant. Il ne méritait pas de vivre dans la rue. Il méritait bien mieux.

"La prochaine fois, essaie un sandwich."

"La prochaine fois c'est toi qui le feras!"

"Marché conclu." Les deux mangèrent en silence. Marc le brisa en premier.

"J'ai cru que je ne te retrouverais pas..." Dit-il, une tristesse dans sa voix.

"Hey... Je suis désolé. Il y a un policier qui m'a dégagé. Je n'ai pas pu rester. Pardon." **Il** embrassa le front de Marc et lui sourit pour le rassurer.

"Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi." Murmura Marc.

"Beaucoup de chose. La barre chocolatée en est la preuve." **Il** lui fit un clin d'œil et Marc rigola.

"Je dois être affreux." Dis soudainement Marc après un silence confortable.

"Pff n'importe quoi. Tu délires!"

"Non sérieux! Mes cheveux doivent être ignobles!" Marc se passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il fit un air de dégout. "On dirait de la paille graisseuse." Il baissa la tête. "Je veux une douche."

"Je sais Marc... Moi aussi." **Il** passa sa main dans ses propres cheveux. "Et après tu parles de toi! Je crois que les miens sont habités!" Marc éclata de rire. Ils rigolèrent pendant un instant puis reprirent leurs sérieux.

"Je veux retourner en prison. Avec toi." Dit Marc.

"Ok tu as vraiment besoin de manger toi vu ce que tu viens de dire."

"Je suis sérieux. On avait de la bouffe, une douche. Des vêtements." **Il** leva les yeux vers le blond. Marc parlait vraiment sérieusement. En même temps à bien y réfléchir il avait raison. **Il** n'aimait pas l'ambiance lugubre de la prison. Mais **il** aimait les atouts qui venaient avec. En même temps, lorsque Marc avait une idée en tête. Il ne la lâchait plus.

"Bon!" Dit-**il**. "C'est quoi le plan aujourd'hui?"

"Tu voulais un sandwich non?" Répondit Marc avec un sourire en coin.

**Il** regarda Marc l'air de dire: tu es sérieux?

"Oh allez à deux ça va être marrant!" Répondit le blond avec un enthousiasme d'enfant.

"Je. Bon ok. Sandwich alors."

Les deux hommes se levèrent, et marchèrent vers la petite épicerie la plus proche. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur non sans le regard mauvais de l'homme à la caisse.

"Je pense qu'il me reconnait." Murmura soudainement Marc.

"Parfait." Répondit-**il**.

**Il** fit semblant d'examiner quelque chose dans un rayon tandis que Marc volait en douce deux sandwichs. Il les mit dans son manteau puis lui fit signe de sortir. Sauf que l'homme à la caisse avait reconnu Marc et avait déjà appelé la police qui restait à une rue du petit commerce. Lorsque les deux garçons entendirent les sirènes, ils se mirent à courir. Marc se fit bien vite rattraper. Il esquiva le policier puis le frappa. Il fut vite attrapé par un autre qui lui passa les menottes. Marc eut le temps de voir** le** voir se faire plaquer au sol parce que **lui** aussi s'était battu. Vu la gueule de l'officier,** il** ne l'avait pas manqué. Quelque seconde plus tard ce fut **son** tour d'être menotté.

"Jeunes hommes. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Ça vous apprendra à frapper des policiers."** Il** sourit. C'était exactement ce qu'**il** voulait.

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé! N'hésitez pas à me dire en review si vous voulez un autre chapitre, c'est très apprécié!<p> 


	2. Chapitre 2

Voici le Chapitre 2 de In the street! Merci aux gens qui ont reviewé c'est très gentil! N'hésiter pas a le refaire si ça vous plait toujours ça me fait tellement plaisir vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. Vous allez enfin savoir qui est-ce **Il**!

J'espère que vous aimerez!

Disclamer : Je ne possède que les mots et les fautes d'orthographe, Ryan à tout le reste *sniffe*

Réponse aux reviews :

**Foxpowaa **: Merci ma coliiine! Tu as été ma première review est qu'elle review! Je t'adore! Merci mille fois! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre:3

**MarinePenthoGleek : **Merci d'avoir pris la peine de m'écrire une review je me sens supra flattée! Surtout que tu dis que tu n'as pas l'habitude alors merci fois deux! Ça a passé pour un coup de gueule pour vrai ? Oupsi… c'était plus une remarque, mais désolé si ça à passer pour un coup de gueule! Tu vas savoir qui est-ce il très bientôt! Genre maintenant! Bonne lecture!

**Klaiindy : **Heyy merci beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review! Comme je te l'ai dit sur insta : qu'est-ce qui te dit que le « il» c'est Blaine…. Je ne dis plus rien! Mille foismerci pour cette longue review miss star! Bonne lecture :3

* * *

><p>Je tiens aussi à remercier les gens qui ont commenté sur Facebook! Bisous et bonne lecture!<p>

"Nom complet?" Il gigota essayant de desserrer les menottes qui lui sciaient les poignets. "J'ai dit nom complet!" L'officier tapa durement sur le bureau le faisant sursauter.

"Blaine Devon Anderson." Répondit le brun. L'officier se leva. Il marcha vers un petit endroit où se trouvait un sac pour sortir un ordinateur portable. Il le déposa devant Blaine puis l'ouvrit.

"Blaine Anderson. Voyons ce que j'ai." Il commença à taper sur son ordinateur. Blaine commençait à croire qu'il l'avait oublié quand l'officier reparla.

"Il y a de l'histoire dans votre dossier jeune homme." Blaine haussa le sourcil. Il cherchait donc son casier judiciaire.

"Vous avez déjà commis 3 délits, dont 2 vols à l'arme blanche. Le 3e était un refus d'exécution d'ordre. Et on ajoute donc un quatrième, vol et violence sur des officiers de la loi. J'espère que vous êtes fier jeune homme. Vous avez une peine de sept mois." Blaine sourit. Sept mois. Il pouvait s'y faire.

"Votre petit camarade devrait vous suivre aussi." Blaine se leva et suivit l'officier dans le long couloir qui menait à sa cellule. Marc y était déjà. Les deux jeunes hommes se sourirent. Blaine entra dans la cellule et se fit enlever les menottes. Il fut content de voir qu'il partageait une cellule double et non une avec quatre personnes comme il avait eu la fois d'avant.

"Putain on va être sexy dans nos habits de détenus." Rigola Marc. Blaine lui sourit.

"J'ai juste besoin d'une douche moi." Grogna Blaine.

"Il va falloir attendre demain." Répondit Marc. Blaine soupira.

Les douches étaient trois fois par semaine. Elles étaient plutôt propres et heureusement, individuelles.

La cellule était sommaire, mais pas désagréable. Deux lits étaient placés de chaque côté de la pièce. Un lavabo pour se nettoyer le matin et une petite toilette dans un coin. Blaine n'aimait pas la prison pour ça. Les chiottes c'est bien, mais devant son pote, c'est moins bien. On aime tous un peu d'intimité dans ce moment-là, mais la prison ne la donne pas vraiment. Même pas du tout.

"Bon eh bien je suppose qu'on est bien installé." Dit Blaine. Marc se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça.

"Je suis content d'être avec toi." Marc lui embrassa la joue. Blaine ferma les yeux, appréciant le geste du garçon.

"Moi aussi Marc. Vraiment." Ils n'eurent pas le temps de discuter plus longtemps, car c'était le temps de manger.

La bouffe, comme ils l'appelaient était un peu comme une cantine. C'était parfois bon, parfois immangeable. La viande était souvent trop cuite et baignait dans la même sauce depuis des siècles. La nourriture était congelée, décongelée puis recongelée pour une prochaine fois. La nourriture était généralement apportée en cellule dans une barquette d'aluminium.

Les deux garçons salivaient déjà devant la bouffe qui s'offrait à eux. Ils avaient tellement faim. Ils mangèrent en silence, chacun sur leur lit. Puis Marc parla.

"Demain on fait quelque chose?"

"Développe."

"Je veux dire. Faire une activité. Rencontrer d'autres gens?" Blaine soupira. Marc était tellement naïf.

"Rencontrer ses teubés qui ont probablement tué des gens. Ce n'est pas pour moi." Marc fronça les sourcils.

"Depuis qu'on est arrivé, tu n'as pas dit un seul commentaire positif, Blaine. À croire que c'est juste moi qui veux notre bien!"

"J'essaie juste de nous protéger et toi tu agis comme un enfant de deux ans!"

"J'essaie d'oublier notre situation Blaine. Tu sais? Profiter de la vie, merde!"

"Quelle vie?! Hein! Dis-moi?! C'est ça la vie? Fouiller dans des putains de poubelles pour tenter de ne pas crever de faim? Ne pas avoir de toit sur sa tête?! Espérer ne pas se faire embarquer par la police pour avoir dormi dans un lieu non autorisé? Être obligé de venir dans une putain de prison pour joindre les deux bouts?! Si c'est ça la vie, Marc, est bien je suis désolé, mais elle n'a rien d'agréable!" Cracha Blaine.

"Arrête d'être aussi pessimiste Monsieur-la-terre-va-nous-tomber-dessus. On est à la rue. Ça craint. Oui. Eh bien, excuse-moi d'essayer de voir un petit peu de positivité dans ce monde!"

"T'es tellement naïf Marc Anthony. Tellement naïf! J'ai l'impression de trainer un bébé avec moi! Tu compliques les choses pour rien! Bordel."

"Je ne suis pas un bébé Blaine Anderson!"

"Oui tu en es un. Ma vie serait beaucoup plus simple sans toi!"

Marc se recula. Il y avait tellement de douleur dans ses yeux à cet instant que Blaine ne savait pas si son cœur pouvait le supporter.

"Peut-être que j'avais raison." Haleta Marc, une larme roulant sur sa joue. "On n'aurait jamais dû se rencontrer."

"Marc...» Essaya Blaine. Mais c'était trop tard. Il le savait. Il venait de blesser son ami. Le blond repoussa son assiette pas terminée puis se leva pour se laver les mains.

"J'espère que tu es content, je n'ai plus faim." Blaine se pinça l'arête du nez. Pourquoi avait-il dit ça?

Marc retourna à son lit et se coucha, dos au bouclé. Il forma une petite boule dans son lit. Un silence inconfortable s'installa entre les deux détenus. On pouvait seulement entendre les autres cellules. Des bruits de pas, des rires, la télévision fonctionner. Puis Blaine entendit un sanglot brisé.

"Marc...» Le bouclé se leva puis se dirigea vers le lit de son meilleur ami.

"Ne... Ne me t-touche p-pas." Sanglota Marc. Blaine ferma les yeux. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris?

"Marc… Je suis tellement désolé..." Blaine s'assit sur le lit du blond, incertain de comment allait réagir son ami. Il eut un silence puis Marc demanda d'une petite voix.

"Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? C'est vraiment ce que tu penses de moi?" Blaine baissa les yeux. Bien sûr que non. Marc était le garçon, l'homme le plus fort qu'il connaissait. Il était plus jeune, oui. Plus naïf, mais tellement plus débrouillard.

"Je suis tellement désolé Marco... Vraiment désolé. Je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de tout ça. La prison, la rue... Ce matin... J'ai repensé au pourquoi j'en étais là et je me suis renfermé. Je suis navré. Tu mérites tellement mieux Marco. Tellement mieux." Blaine passa une main dans les cheveux blonds de son ami.

Marc pleurait toujours, mais ses sanglots commençaient à s'estomper.

"Je ne comprends pas ta réaction." Chuchota Marc. "Je ne comprends pas ce que je t'ai fait."

Blaine se coucha pour se mettre face au dos de Marc.

"Tu n'as rien fait Marco. Rien fait. Je suis juste vraiment idiot. Voilà. C'est ça. Je suis un gros idiot." Marc rigola.

"Tu es mon idiot." Blaine l'enlaça de dos.

"Oui je suis ton idiot." Répondit le bouclé. "Je t'aime Marco. Je t'aime tellement. S'il venait à t'arriver quelque chose. J'en crèverais."

Les deux jeunes hommes s'endormirent, de cette façon. Marc dans les bras de Blaine. Et Blaine toujours chagriné d'avoir blessé son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Blaine se réveilla en sursaut durant la nuit. Il grogna et se dégagea de Marc qui était toujours dans ses bras. Le blond fit un mouvement pour essayer de rattraper la chaleur de son ami, mais Blaine se leva. Il venait de faire un cauchemar. Le cauchemar le plus réaliste.<p>

Il s'approcha du lavabo et s'aspergea le visage d'eau. Il resta quelques instants accotés, les deux mains de chaque bord de levier. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il pleurait avant qu'il ne sente quelqu'un lui entourer la tête et lui déposer un baiser sur la joue.

"Je ne voulais pas te réveiller." Dis Blaine la voix rauque. Il continuait de pleurer tandis que Marc le retournait pour le serrer contre lui.

"Shhh. Je suis là Blainey. Je suis là." Et c'est à ce moment que Blaine céda. Il pleurait. Il pleura ses tripes. Il se vidait. Il s'agrippa avec force à la combinaison orange de Marc et pleura. Ce n'était pas juste son cauchemar. C'était sa vie.

"Sh... Tout va bien Blaine. Sh..."

"Je...» Il repartit de plus belle.

"Tu veux en parler Blainey?"

Blaine secoua la tête lui faisant comprendre que non. Marc acquiesçât et lui prit la main pour le guider vers le lit. Il lui embrassa le front et se recoucha. Deux bras rassurants entouraient Blaine. Ceux de son meilleur ami et petit frère. Pour toujours.

Blaine fut réveillé par un bruit de pas et de clé. Il vérifia sur la veille horloge du mur. Il était sept heures du matin passées et le gardien était en train de faire chaque cellule pour ramasser la barquette d'aluminium et vérifier si personne n'était décédé. Blaine se rendormit aussitôt, mais fut réveillé de nouveau trente minutes plus tard.

* * *

><p>Vers sept heures et demie, de l'eau chaude était attribuée à chaque cellule pour agrémenter le mélange de café et de chicorée qui avait été distribué.<p>

"Marc. Marc hey Marco réveille toi." Blaine secoua un peu son ami pour tenter de le réveiller. Ce ne prit que quelque seconde avant que Marc ne batte des paupières révélant ses beaux yeux verts. Ils étaient tous deux habitués à se faire réveiller en sursaut dans les rues.

"Le café est servi." Dit Blaine. Le blond fut soudainement beaucoup plus réveillé.

"Oh mon dieu! Du café!" Le blond sautillait partout comme un enfant heureux de recevoir son cadeau de Noël. "Putain le café j'en ai rêvé." Marc s'arrêta puis regarda Blaine qui baissa les yeux. "Tu... Tu sais pour cette nuit Blaine... Si tu veux en parler. Je suis là."

"Je sais. Merci." Marc hocha la tête puis se leva pour mélanger l'eau au café. Il servit un verre à Blaine qui le remercia et les deux hommes burent en silence.

"Mhm." Murmura Marc. "C'est tellement délicieux." Blaine lui sourit et se pencha pour reprendre une gorgée.

"Moi je serais complètement fonctionnel après ma douche! Le dernier arrivé est une poule mouillée!" Blaine se leva. Fit signe au gardien de venir et lui demanda s'il pouvait aller dans la douche. Le gardien lui ouvrit la porte et mena les deux garçons aux douches. Durant le trajet les deux se chamaillaient amicalement pour qui allait être le premier à mettre un pied dans la douche.

Ils arrivèrent dans une grande salle. Il y avait une dizaine de portes fermées avec des douches à l'intérieur.

"Wow. Vient voir Marco." Dit Blaine. Devant lui, un énorme miroir. Sa barbe était beaucoup trop longue. Elle descendait jusqu'à son torse. Ses cheveux étaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Il avait perdu un poids considérable. "Je n'en reviens pas." Il continua de s'examiner dans le miroir quand son reflet rencontra celui de Marc.

"Oh. Mon. Dieu." S'exclama Marc. "Ce n'est pas possible de ressembler à ça. Tu as vu Blaine! Oh mon dieu. Oh mon dieu!" Les deux garçons se regardèrent un instant puis commencèrent à rire. Ils eurent un énorme fou rire. Blaine pleurait tellement il riait et Marc se tenait le ventre. Ils se calmèrent après dix bonnes minutes et allèrent tous les deux dans des douches. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes avaient fini de se laver et s'étaient rasés et coupé les cheveux.

"Wow." Dis Blaine en regardant Marc. Il était encore plus beau qu'avant. Ses cheveux avaient été coupé très court et sa barbe complètement rasée. "Je vois ton visage mec." Dit Blaine en s'approchant pour mettre une main sur la joue de son ami.

"Tais-toi Blaine." Dit Marc. "Regarde-toi. Comme tu es beau. "

Blaine rougit. Il s'était rasé de près, mais avait gardé une petite barbe de 3 jours. Ses cheveux étaient courts, mais pas autant que Marc ce qui les laissait bouclés sur le dessus de sa tête. Blaine s'approcha de Marc pour le sentir.

"Putain, on sent bon." Marc rigola.

"Parle pour toi le vieux. Ton haleine sent la mort!"

"Je t'emmerde jeune homme!" Répondit Blaine en rigolant. Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers le lavabo ou il y avait du dentifrice et des brosses à dents neuves.

"J'ai l'impression que j'ai une vache complète dans les dents." Murmura Blaine.

"Ça se verrait non?" Répondit Marc en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

"Oh tais-toi. J'essayais d'être poétique!"

"Lave-toi les dents le poète." Rigola Marc.

Une heure plus tard, les deux garçons sortirent de là satisfaits.

Ils rejoignirent leurs cellules pour prendre le petit-déjeuner.

"Il y a des activités dans la cour." Tenta Marc.

Blaine ne répondit pas.

"Ce pourrait être sympa d'y faire un tour..." Continua Marc. "Voir ce qu'ils proposent."

"Tu peux y aller si tu veux. Je ne t'en empêche pas." Marc fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi Blaine était aussi fermé à rencontrer d'autres personnes?

" On pourrait y aller tous les deux? Ce serait beaucoup plus sympa tu ne crois pas? " Blaine leva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux jade de son ami. "Tu ne crois pas? " répéta Marc.

"Je n'ai pas envie d'y aller Marco…" Marc s'approcha de Blaine qui était assis sur son lit. Il s'accroupit puis prit les mains halées de son ami dans les siennes.

"Blaine, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu sais que tu peux me le dire. " Blaine baissa les yeux.

"Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit comme la dernière fois. " Se confia Blaine les yeux toujours vers le sol. Marc soupira. Il se leva et se pencha pour embrasser le front de Blaine et le prendre dans ses bras.

La dernière fois, lorsque Blaine et Marc étaient partis faire des activités, Blaine s'était fait agressé par un détenu qui n'avait pas arrêté de les traiter de tous les noms possibles. Lorsqu'il les avait traités de pédés, c'en avait été trop pour le brun qui lui avait sauté dessus. Le détenu beaucoup plus fort que Blaine l'avait défiguré en quelques secondes à peine et Blaine était vite devenu le souffre-douleur de tous les autres détenus qui le qualifiait comme faible. Depuis chaque fois qu'un détenu s'approchait de lui, Blaine frissonnait de peur que ce manège ne recommence encore et encore. "Ça n'arrivera pas Blainey. Je suis là. Je te le promets."

"Tu étais là la dernière fois aussi. Et tu n'as rien fait." Cracha Blaine.

"Oui et tu sais très bien que je m'en veux, Blaine." Se défendit le blond.

Blaine soupira. Attendu quelques secondes et se leva.

"C'est bon. On y va blondie." Blaine sourit. Marc sautilla partout comme un enfant et embrassa Blaine sur la joue avec un smack sonore.

Ils arrivèrent dehors et se placèrent sur une table à pique-nique observant le match de foot qui se déroulait devant eux. Blaine soupira.

_Super du foot. Comme si c'était le sport où je suis le meilleur. _

La partie terminée les deux garçons se joignirent à eux se mirent au centre de la cour pour se mettre en équipe. Ils firent connaissances avec leurs coéquipiers et débutèrent la partie. Marc et Blaine avaient été séparés et étaient donc adversaires. Blaine avait une position de défenseur et Marc celle d'attaquant étant grand et mince il faisait de grande enjambés et allait vite. Le blond semblait être dans son élément et Blaine était heureux de voir son ami aussi épanoui. Blaine, perdu dans ses pensées, ne vit pas le joueur adverse s'approcher du but de son équipe.

"Hey gamin! Bouge ton cul! " Cria un membre de son équipe. Blaine commença à courir, mais s'entrava dans ses pieds et tomba. Marc courut tout de suite vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

"Hey tout va b-" Blaine se dégagea des bras de Marc et ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa phrase avant de cracher.

"Ça va c'est bon lâche moi. " Marc n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car l'arbitre, un des gardiens, parla.

"Gamin tout va bien? " Blaine hocha la tête et se releva. "Okay messieurs tout le monde en place. Allez, allez, allez ! " Il donna un coup de sifflet strident et tout le monde se dirigea vers le centre. Un homme plus grand que Blaine se dirigea vers lui pour lui taper l'épaule.

"Prend ça cool mec. Ce n'est qu'un jeu. " Blaine acquiesçât et ce mit dans sa position. Ils jouèrent tous pendant dix minutes et firent des roulements. Blaine alla s'assoir sur un banc et but de l'eau. Le même détenu qu'il avait vu tout à l'heure vint le voir. Blaine le regarda plus intensément. Il lui disait vraiment quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur qui il était.

"Nouveau? " Blaine fronça les sourcils.

"Pardon? "

"Tu es nouveau ici ? "

"Oui… Comment tu le sais? "

"Plutôt simple. Je ne t'ai jamais vu avant, et de deux tu semblais nerveux sur le terrain. De trois je t'aurais déjà baisé si tu n'étais pas nouveau. " Blaine le regarda. Il ne dit rien et se leva. "Hey ou tu vas? " Blaine se retourna.

"Je ne suis pas intéressé. " L'homme se leva et s'approcha de lui. Il lui tendit la main. Blaine hésita avant de la serrer.

"J'ai mal commencé notre présentation, Sebastian Smythe. "

"Sebastian? " le châtain le regarda bizarrement avant d'écarquiller les yeux et de se reculer.

"Putain Blaine. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici? "

* * *

><p>Voilà! J'espère que vous avez aimé! Donc ce<strong> il<strong> était Blaine! L'entrée de Sebastiaaan :D N'hésitez pas à mettre une petite review!

Peaace


	3. Chapitre 3

Salut tout le monde, de retour pour le chapitre 3 ! Merci à tous ceux qui laissent des reviews et un merci spécial à Klaiindy parce que tu illumines mes journées :3.

Disclamer : Je ne possède rien, que les mots. Sinon Glee n'aurait certainement pas été comme ça.

Réponses au reviews (Salomé j'attends ta promesse ))

**Rikurt36 : **Eh oui ! Sebastian l'homme sexy est ici ! Tu remarqueras les espaces entre les phrases et les points d'exclamations et d'interrogations faut croire qu'au Québec ce n'est pas pareil ! Ce n'est pas fini les disputes… C'est du Angst qu'en même ! Merci pour ta review Foxpowaa ! Bisous !

**Klaiindy : **Ma cindyyyy ! Mon dieu il faut croire que Seb est populaire… En même temps qui ne tomberait pas sous le charme du beau grand Grant Gustin ? Certainement pas moi ! Oui je voulais vraiment communiquer l'instinct fraternel de Marc pour Blaine parce qu'avec leur condition de vie, Blaine avait réellement besoin de quelqu'un pour relever la tête et avancer. Je suis désolé de la méchanceté de Blaine Le klaine c'est la vie c'est tout ce que j'ai besoin de dire ! Non c'est juste que la cantine c'est dégueulasse au Québec donc peut-être qu'ici on est plus ouvert d'esprits comme tu dis, mais la bouffe. EURK. Merci à toiiiii de reviewé tu es adorable et je t'aime ! Bisous ma cindy ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre !

**Klaine-Forever21Eternity : **Hey Aurore ! Merci pour ta review ma belle ! Tu es bien une des seules qui n'aime pas Sebastian. Mais d'où te vient cette haine ? :P Non Marc et Blaine ce sont seulement des amis ! Des frères rien de plus promis ! Tu vas savoir dans ce chapitre pourquoi Blaine est dans la rue ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisous et Merci pour ta review !

**Slt1985 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review c'est vraiment gentil d'avoir pris de ton temps pour un petit commentaire :3 c'est chou ! J'adore l'amitié entre Blaine et Marc moi aussi donc je suis heureuse que ça te plaise ! J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bisous !

* * *

><p><em>"Putain Blaine. Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? "<em>

Blaine ne répondit pas et prit Sebastian dans ses bras. Sebastian le serra puis se recula en lui tenant les épaules.

" Je ne rigole pas Blaine. Tu fous quoi ici ? " Blaine n'eut pas le temps de répondre, car Marc arriva. Il s'approcha, se méfiant des deux garçons ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir.

"Je… j'interromps quelque chose ? " Demanda Marc en regardant Blaine.

"Marc, je te présente un vieil ami. Sebastian voici Marc. " Sebastian le regarda de bas en haut et fit un petit rictus au blond. Blaine vu leur échange et prit les épaules de Marc.

"Non Seb tu ne touches pas Marc. "

"Toujours aussi possessif Anderson ? On a oublié Kurt on dirait. "

Le regard de Blaine s'assombrit d'un coup. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il remette Kurt sur le plateau ?

Putain Kurt. Il lui manquait terriblement.

"Blaine. Je suis sérieux. On t'a cherché pendant des années. Putain. Kurt était mort de peur. Tout le monde était mort de peur. On pensait que tu nous avais quittés."

Blaine leva les yeux pour croiser ceux de Sebastian. Kurt, s'inquiéter pour lui ? Impossible. Il l'avait trompé, puis lui avait mentit. Pourquoi Kurt se souciait encore de lui ?

"Je... Je pensais que vous ne vouliez plus de moi."

"Putain Blaine. Tu t'entends un peu parler ? J'avais Kurt tous les soirs au téléphone en sanglot. On a lancé des avis de recherches pour te retrouver ! La police a abandonné les recherches depuis longtemps déjà." Sebastian marqua une pause et s'approcha de Blaine pour prendre son visage en coupe. "On ne t'a pas revu pendant 6 ans. Blaine." Le châtain commença à pleurer. "On pensait que tu étais mort." Blaine lui caressa la main qui était toujours posée sur son visage et ferma les yeux.

"Je ne pensais pas en arriver là." Déclara Blaine. "Je pensais pouvoir y arriver. Je me suis laissé un peu de temps avant de repartir. Je restais dans les parcs, je faisais rien de mes journées j'attendais. Au moment où j'ai voulu me ressaisir... Je me suis rendu compte que ça faisait pratiquement un an que j'étais à la rue et... je n'ai pas eu la force de remonter la pente."

Marc qui était à côté se sentit soudainement de trop dans la bulle de Sebastian et de Blaine. Il posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Blaine et lui embrassa le dos de la tête. "Je t'attends dans la cellule." Chuchota-t-il.

Sebastian prit alors Blaine dans ses bras.

Les deux garçons s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés après le lycée. Kurt et Sebastian étaient devenus de meilleurs amis et lorsque Blaine disparut, Sebastian avait été là pour le châtain. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi Blaine était parti du jour au lendemain. Kurt et lui étaient encore séparés à l'époque à cause de la tromperie de Blaine et le bouclé ne s'était jamais pardonné.

"Tu nous as tellement manqué."

"Je suis désolé." Sanglota Blaine. "Tellement désolé." Sebastian passa une main dans ses cheveux pour le rassurer et lui dire qu'il était là pour lui.

"Si tu me racontais du début ?" Blaine acquiesça et débuta. "Je venais d'obtenir mon diplôme. J'étais vraiment fier et heureux et j'étais dans ma bulle. Je suis rentré chez moi et..."

_"Je suis rentré !" Cria Blaine. Sa maison était silencieuse. "Je suis rentré répéta-t-il. "Maman ?" Il déposa ses affaires sur le comptoir et sentit son pouls s'accélérer. Il entra dans le salon et se retrouva face à sa mère le visage inondé de larme et son père neutre._

"Maman ?" Blaine s'approcha de sa mère pour la prendre dans ses bras. "Que se passe-t-il ?" Sa mère refusa son étreinte et se déplaça pour être côte à côte de son mari.

Blaine était perdu. "Assied toi Blaine." Dis calmement son père. Blaine suivit sa recommandation et s'assit sur le canapé.

"Tu as terminé le lycée." Commença son père. "Tu n'es donc plus un Anderson." Blaine hoqueta.

"Je te demande pardon ?" Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Que se passait-il ?

"Tu nous as fait honte pendant de longues années Blaine. En choisissant... Ce mode de vie. Tu es maintenant un homme. Tu n'as plus besoin de rester avec nous. Tu n'es donc plus un Anderson. Tu en as assez fait."

"Je te demande pardon ?!" S'écria Blaine en se levant du canapé.

"Tu ne me parles pas sur ce ton Blaine ! Je veux que tu fasses tes valises et que tu quittes définitivement cette maison !"

"Et toi maman tu vas le laisser faire !? Tu ne défends même pas ton propre fils ?!" Blaine regardait sa mère dans les yeux. De la rage s'émanait de lui. S'il avait pu lancer des couteaux avec son regard, il l'aurait fait.

"Blaine... Quitte cette maison." Chuchota sa mère.

Blaine haleta. Pardon ? Ses parents le reniaient. Comme ça ? Du jour au lendemain.

"Comme je ne suis plus votre fils, je vais vous dire vos quatre vérités. Vous avez été des parents exécrables ! Vous avez été un boulet pour moi ! Jamais je n'ai reçu de félicitation ! Cooper était toujours le meilleur de toute façon ! Depuis mon plus jeune âge j'ai été prédestiné à être détesté et ne dites pas le contraire ! C'est putain de vrai ! Je vous déteste ! Vous pensez que mon homosexualité est un choix ?! Et bien désolé de vous décevoir, mais non ce n'en ai pas un ! Qui décide de se faire haïr par des connards comme vous ? Et si aujourd'hui j'en suis là. Si je suis un homme. Ce n'est pas grâce à vous, mais seulement moi. Je suis fier de ne plus être le fils de connards comme vous !" Il y eut un silence avant que Richard Anderson ne se lève et se tienne debout devant son ex-fils et cri: "dehors !"

Blaine courra à l'étage et rassembla le plus de choses qu'il pouvait. Il rassembla toutes ses économies et en quelques secondes à peine quitta la maison dans laquelle il avait vécu toute son enfance.

Il n'avait pas envie de pleurer. Pourquoi pleurer pour des gens comme ça ? Il avança sans réellement réfléchir ou il allait. Il prit un taxi et alla jusqu'à l'aéroport. Avec ses économies il s'acheta un billet pour New York et prit l'avion jusqu'à la ville de ces rêves. Il ne réfléchissait même plus.

Il n'avait plus de parent. Il atterrit quelques heures plus tard dans l'énorme ville de New York et se dirigea vers l'appartement de Kurt. Il voulait juste le voir.

Ils n'étaient plus en couple, mais quand même amis. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se disait qu'ils étaient même si la seule conversation qu'ils avaient eue c'était:

_**Bravo pour ton diplôme**_

Kurt

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de l'appartement de son ex. Prit son souffle et cognat. Rachel lui répondit. Son regard s'assombrit tout de suite et claqua la porte à Blaine. Celui-ci la retint juste à temps avant qu'elle ne se ferme.

"S'il te plait Rachel."

"On ne veut pas de toi ici Blaine. Tu as blessé Kurt. Va-t'en. "

"Rachel je t'en supplie je peux tout expliqu-"

"Je suis désolé Blaine. Adieu."

Blaine regarda la porte se fermer devant lui. Et c'est à ce moment-là qu'il craqua. Là si proche de son but, mais pourtant si loin. Il ne lui restait rien. Ses parents l'avaient quitté. Il n'avait plus d'amis. Blaine Anderson était seul. À jamais.

Il sortit de l'appartement et s'installa sur un banc de parc. Il s'était ruiné pour venir à New York. Il n'avait plus de sous. Il avait froid. Pas d'endroit où dormir. Il était seul et il avait mal.

_Il se coucha sur le banc pour réfléchir et se poser trois secondes. Il tourna la tête pour regarder les passants marcher. Il aperçut une petite fille de loin qui parlait à son père et semblait le regarder. Son père hocha la tête et la petite fille s'approcha de lui pour lui donner une pièce de monnaie. _

_"Je vous ai vu de loin triste. Il ne faut pas être triste monsieur. " Blaine la regarda se pencher pour poser un deux dollars et partir en courant vers son père. Blaine se pencha pour ramasser le deux dollars. Alors, c'était ce qu'il était maintenant? Un sans-abri._

"… Et c'est à ce moment que j'ai compris que j'étais devenu un sans-abri. " Sebastain s'approcha de Blaine pour le prendre dans ses bras.

" Je sais que ce n'est pas une raison, mais Rachel s'en est beaucoup voulu par la suite. " Blaine se sépara de Sebastian.

"Je ne lui en ai jamais voulu. Elle avait raison. J'ai blessé Kurt. Je ne méritais pas leur aide. " Sebastian secoua la tête. Il ne s'était donc jamais pardonné. Il eut un silence pendant lequel les deux amis se regardaient. Sebastian prit les épaules de Blaine et le regarda de haut en bas.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu es là devant moi. " Blaine sourit.

"Disons que j'aurais préféré dans d'autres conditions. " Répondit le bouclé en rigolant. Sebastian ria et entoura les épaules de son ami. Ils commencèrent à marcher ensemble.

"Alors, raconte-moi tout Anderson. " Blaine le questionna du regard. "Le petit blondie. Il y a quelque chose entre vous? " Blaine leva les yeux au ciel.

"Tu es irrécupérable Seb. Non il n'y a rien entre nous. C'est mon meilleur ami et il est comme mon petit frère alors bat les pattes. " Sebastian rigola. Il voulut parler quand le gardien leur demanda de rentrer dans leurs cellules, car le repas du midi allait être servi.

"On se revoit ce soir? " Demanda Sebastian.

"Sans problème. " Répondit Blaine.

Le bouclé retourna à sa cellule. Marc était installé sur son lit et était en train de regarder la télévision. Blaine entra.

"Monsieur est dans le luxe à ce que je vois. " Dit Blaine.

"Toujours. "Répondit Marc avec un clin d'œil. Puis il reprit son sérieux. "Un vieil ami donc? "

Blaine baissa la tête.

"Oui… c'est le meilleur ami à Kurt. " Marc écarquilla les yeux.

"Kurt? Attends ton Kurt? " Blaine lui sourit. Il avait parlé de Kurt à Marc en lui disant que c'était l'homme de sa vie, mais qu'il l'avait perdu. Il n'était pas allé plus loin et Marc n'avait pas cherché à rentrer aussi loin dans l'intimité du bouclé.

"Oui. Mon Kurt, Marc. " Marc sautilla sur place tout excité.

"Ça veut dire que tu vas pouvoir le revoir!? " Blaine ne mentait pas. Il l'avait pensé. Si Sebastian rentrait de nouveau dans sa vie, Kurt allait probablement suivre. Mais Blaine ne voulait pas se faire de faux espoirs et préférait se dire que Kurt et lui s'étaient finis à tout jamais.

"Je n'en sais rien Marc…" Marc lui offrit un sourire timide.

Blaine et lui commencèrent à regarder la télévision quand tout à coup Marc demanda.

"Au fait, il est en prison pour quoi ton Sebastian? "

* * *

><p>N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Bisous ! À la semaine prochaine !<p> 


	4. Chapitre 4

Salut tout le monde !

Je tiens à m'excuser du retard que j'ai pris, j'avais une semaine très très chargée (examens i tout i tout). Je devais aussi recopier le chapitre 4 sur l'ordinateur parce que je l'avais sur papier. En bref énorme désolé ! Je tiens à remercier Cindy (Klaiindy) qui m'a fait une petite pub pour ma fiction. Alors, je fais de même pour elle, même si je suis sûre que vous connaissez cette fiction ! Sinon, eh bien… VOUS ÊTES BIZARRE VOILÀ. C'est Nuances si jamais !

Merci pour votre soutien. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est seulement une phrase ou deux, ça fait toujours super plaisir et ça ne coute rien !

Réponse aux reviews (Salomé, j'attends la tienne.)

**Rikurt36** **: **Oh… merci. Je dois t'avouer que je n'étais pas très fière du précédent, tu vois ! Contente qu'il t'est plu ! Oui je crois bien que tu m'avais déjà parlé de ce petit faible pour les flashbacks, Coline. Je te connais par cœur après tout ! Oui j'ai mis Word version française de France. JUUUUUUSTE POUR TOIIIII. Oui la vie de Blaine n'est pas des plus roses… Mais c'est de l'Angst ! Tu vas voir le passé de Seb et ce n'est rien de tout ça ! Oui merci pour ta review mon renard !

**Klaiindy : **Putain tu as raison, je ne sais pas ce que je serais sans toi ! Une chance que je t'ai écrit ! Oh je suis fière ! Seb il est plus que crissement bandant ! Plus que tout ! Grant Gustin est tellement sexy ! Il n'y a même pas de mot pour le décrire. Blainey c'est ton chouchou ? C'est pas moi ? *petit regard d'ange* Oui je voulais en effet un Sebastian gentil, avec un peu un instinct protecteur. Um le fait que tu t'énerves sur Rachel c'est sexy, crissement bandant même. Hehe. Tu verras ce que Kurt en pense dans les prochains chapitres. Tu seras surprise ! Non Marc n'est pas gay… Enfin pas pour le moment… Enfin, je n'en sais rien. Voilà :D Klaine c'est la vie.

**Lo :** Oh merci beaucoup ! Merci énormément tu es une des rares à prendre le temps de commenter. Ça fait très plaisir ! Je suis contente que mon résumé t'ait incité à me lire ! Mais Marc est gentil ! Pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas ? Il est gentil portant Marc… Pas de Kurtbastian promis ! Klaine c'est la vie. Merci encore mille fois !

* * *

><p><em>« Mais au fait, il est en prison pour quoi ton Sebastian ?»<em>

Blaine le regarda surpris. Putain il n'y avait même pas songé une seconde. Qu'est-ce que Seb foutait ici ? Il savait les tendances à Seb d'enfreindre la loi, mais de là à aller en prison !

« Je n'y avais même pas pensé… » Soupira Blaine presque pour lui-même. Marc arqua un sourcil.

« Ah bah t'es le seul… C'est la première chose à laquelle j'ai pensé. Non, mais, parce que tout le monde sait qu'une prison est un lieu plutôt commun pour retrouver ses vieux potes. »

Blaine le regarda méchamment suite au ton sarcastique qu'avait employé son meilleur ami. Marc haussa les épaules.

« Quoi ! Ce n'est que la pure vérité ! »

Blaine marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans sa barbe puis s'assit sur son lit. Putain maintenant il était inquiet. Pourquoi Seb était en prison ?! Il mit son visage dans ses mains et soupira.

Marc s'approcha du lit du bouclé puis posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. « Hey Blainey… Pourquoi tu es toute chose d'un seul coup ? Il n'a pas tué quelqu'un ne t'inquiète pas. Il doit être ici pour une connerie j'en suis, sûr. »

« Ce qui m'inquiète ce n'est pas pourquoi il est ici. Enfin si un peu, mais plutôt comment je vais lui demander ? » Marc sembla réfléchir un moment. « Hum, bah ce n'est pas très difficile, tu lui dis simplement : Hey seb, pourquoi tu es dans ce magnifique établissement pour gens qui ont déjà commis des meurtres ? » Dis Marc comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Blaine le regarda. C'était facile comme méthode, mais il ne savait pas comment son ancien meilleur ami allait réagir. Sebastian était, comment dire… Plein de surprises.

« Je verrais bien de toute façon… » Soupira Blaine. Marc lui tapota l'épaule et lui offrit un sourire rassurant. Blaine ne le fut pas plus pour autant.

* * *

><p><em>Un coup. Du sang. La douleur. Un cri.<em>

_Sa vision était embrouillée. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour se relever. Déjà trop de coups qui l'avaient presque tué et ça l'empêcher de se mettre debout. Il prit sa respiration puis se remit sur ses jambes. Il avait la tête qui tournait violemment et il ne voyait pas clair. Il ferma les yeux et se stabilisa. Quand il les ouvrit, un autre coup violent blessait son âme sœur._

_« Kurt ! » Blaine tenta d'avancer, mais un énième coup lui coupa la respiration le faisant tituber puis tomber sur ses genoux, impuissant. Il se coucha sur le sol ensanglanté. Son corps entier meurtri. Au loin, son petit ami se démenait tant bien que mal de son assaillant. _

_« Kurt ! » Cria de nouveau Blaine avant de sentir un violent coup dans ses côtes, l'essoufflant. _

_« Arrêtez ! » S'écria pour la première fois son petit ami. Son ange. Ils avaient fait du mal à son parfait ange. Blaine eut le temps d'apercevoir son Kurt recevoir un violent coup sur la tête avant de tomber dans le noir complet._

Blaine se releva dans son lit transpirant et à bout de souffle. Il pleurait. Il avait peur. Toujours ses visions de son Kurt battu à mort qui revenait sans cesse. Et lui qui ne pouvait rien faire. Toujours impuissant. Comme son père disait : un putain d'incapable.

Il rêvait toujours de son Kurt qui se faisait battre. Il savait pourquoi. Il n'était plus là pour le protéger. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien faire si ça arrivait et ça le traumatisait.

« Blaine ? » entendit-il marmonner la voix endormie de son meilleur ami.

« Rendors-toi Marco ça va. » Il essaya de contrôler sa voix tremblante, mais échoua piteusement. Marc grogna avant de se lever. « Pleures. Ne vas pas bien. » Blaine soupira.

« C'est juste un cauchemar. » Marc ouvrit les bras les yeux toujours semi-clos.

« Viens dodo. » Blaine se leva et se laissa prendre dans les bras de Marc. Il pleura un moment, puis le sommeil le prit d'un coup. Marc se rendormit après s'être assuré que Blaine dormait aussi.

Marc était inquiet. Ce n'était vraiment pas rare que Blaine avait de violents cauchemars qui le réveillaient la nuit. Le bouclé avait toujours été silencieux et Marc n'avait presque jamais su ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête la nuit. Il n'était pas plus bête qu'un autre. Il savait que les visions d'horreurs que Blaine avait n'étaient pas de simples cauchemars, mais également de vieux souvenirs. De vieilles cicatrices qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à se débarrasser.

Il fallait aider Blaine.

* * *

><p>« Putain j'ai faim. C'est dégueulasse, mais j'ai faim ! »<p>

« Est-ce qu'il n'y a ne serait-ce qu'un seul moment où tu n'as pas faim Marco ? » Marc sembla réfléchir puis retourna son attention sur le plus petit et répondit la bouche pleine.

« Mm… Vrai. » Blaine secoua la tête en rigolant, c'était tellement… Marc.

« Tu n'es pas possible. » Dit Blaine.

« Mais tu m'aimes ! » s'écria Marc joyeusement. Blaine fit semblant de réfléchir ce qui rendit Marc boudeur. Blaine rigola avant de passer sa main dans les cheveux du blond afin de les décoiffer.

« Bien sûr que je t'aime Marco ! Je rigolais ! »

« C'était mieux d'être une blague ! » Marc tira la langue au bouclé.

« Gamin. » Marmonna Blaine.

Marc écarquilla les yeux et prit un air offensé. Leurs petites taquineries leur avaient manqué à tous les deux. Il tira de nouveau la langue. Blaine pouffa. Il regarda son meilleur ami les yeux emplis d'amour. Que serait-il sans Marc ?

« Je ferais quoi sans toi Marc ? » Marc lui jeta un regard malicieux.

« Je ne cesse de te le répéter jeune hobbit. Tu ne ferais que de la merde. » Le blond lui fit un clin d'œil et Blaine lui tira la langue.

« Gamin ! » S'écria Marc en le pointant du doigt.

« Oh toi ! » Blaine se jeta sur le plus grand pour le chatouiller.

* * *

><p>« Aller chouchou, tu es capable. » L'encouragea Marc.<p>

« Putain. Je suis stressé un truc de fou. Mec je ne sens plus mes jambes. » Marc soupira et lui embrassa le front. Il le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer avant de lui tapoter l'épaule. Il le poussa gentiment vers Sebastian qui discutait avec un autre détenu. Le châtain ne les avait pas aperçus. Blaine s'approcha calmement.

« Désolé de vous interrompre, mais je peux te parler Seb ? » Sebastian releva les yeux d'abord surpris puis heureux de revoir l'ex Warbler. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il aperçut la mine pâle de son ami. Il s'excusa du regard au détenu et se leva du banc sur lequel il était pour suivre son ami.

« Tu m'inquiètes mec. » Dis soudainement Sebastian après quelques minutes de silence inconfortable. « Tu m'annonces que ton beau blond t'as fait un enfant ? » rigola nerveusement le châtain. Blaine ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état. Habituellement il était plutôt du genre confiant et sûr de lui. Ce n'était pas un gars nerveux.

« Je ne sais pas comment te le demander en fait… » Répondit Blaine.

« Écoute Blaine, fais juste me le demander qu'on en finisse. » S'impatienta le châtain. Il était vraiment nerveux.

« Je… » Blaine prit une profonde respiration avant de poursuivre. « Ok… pourquoit'esici ? »

« Pardon »

« Pourquoi tu es ici ? » redemanda Blaine la voix tremblotante.

Cela prit quelques secondes avant que Seb ne réagisse.

« Attends tout ce stress pour ça ? »

« Oui ? » Blaine baissa le regard.

« Putain mec ! Je croyais, je ne sais pas, qu'il y avait un mort ou un truc comme ça. Grand fou ! Non, mais sérieux plus jamais tu ne me refais ça. Pfiou. » Blaine haussa les épaules son regard ancré sur ses pieds. « J'ai foutu le feu à un bâtiment gouvernemental. Il y avait une manifestation. On avait un peu abusé sur les boissons. On a foutu le feu à une voiture, on a cassé les vitres du bâtiment on s'y est introduit et on a mis le feu. Ne pose pas de question mec, je suis con je suis con. » Sebastian lui fit un clin d'œil.

« Tu restes ici pour combien de temps ? »

« Normalement j'y suis pour 1 an et des poussières. »

« Normalement ? »

« Oui Kurt vient payer ma caution dans 5 jours. Il vient demain pour confirmer, donc voilà. »

Le visage de Blaine s'illumina lorsqu'il entendit ce prénom. Son Kurt. Le Kurt qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis 5 ans. Son Kurt. Son ange. Le sien.

« Kurt ? » Dit Blaine d'une petite voix n'y croyant toujours pas. Sebastian rigola.

« Oui Kurt idiot. »

« Tu payes avec quel argent ? » Seb haussa les épaules.

« Papa Smythe. » Blaine acquiesça. La famille de Sebastian était très aisée, elle l'avait toujours été.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Le hasard faisait bien les choses quand même. Blaine n'avait pas refait surface depuis cinq ans. Cinq longues années dans l'oubli, dans les rues sales de New York. Et il était là. Dans cette grande prison en face de Sebastian Smythe. Ex pire ennemi. Ex-meilleur ami. Il était la chance pour Blaine de retrouver son premier amour. Son vrai grand amour. Kurt.

Il ne savait pas comment faire. Il était partagé. D'un côté, il ne voulait pas retrouver ses anciens amis. Cela impliquerait trop de questions et de souvenirs douloureux. Il n'était pas prêt à vivre ce genre de chose. De l'autre il ne pouvait pas retourner à la rue. Il était temps qu'il change de vie.

Puis Marc fit surface dans ses pensées. Le grand blond était tout pour Blaine. Il crèverait pour lui. C'était son petit frère, son meilleur ami. Il l'avait sauvé des griffes de la dépression. Il était hors de question qu'il l'abandonne.

« La terre appelle Blaine. » Rigola Sebastian en claquant ses doigts devant le nez du plus petit.

« Désolé je n'étais plus là. »

« À quoi tu pensais bouclette ? » Blaine grogna au surnom.

« Déjà tu ne m'appelles pas bouclette. Et puis, je n'y arrive pas à y croire. »Il s'arrêta. Seb le regarda avec de gros yeux lui faisant signe de continuer.

« Je veux dire… Ici. Nous deux. Après tant d'années. C'est inimaginable quand on y pense. « Seb soupira. Il s'approcha du brun pour le prendre par les épaules.

« Tu nous as manqué Blaine. »

Blaine sourit. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il savait que sa décision était prise. Parce que là, dans les bras du châtain, il y était. Chez lui.

N'hésitez pas à commenter ça fait toujours plaisir !

Emma as Klainekisses


	5. Chapitre 5

Hey ! Voici le chapitre 5 d'In the Street ! Chapitre qui est de loin mon préféré ! L'arrivée de Kurt, beaucoup d'Angst, du Sebkurt… Bref le pied ! Énorme merci pour les reviews mes chéris ! Presque 20 ! MERCI ! N'hésitez pas si vous découvrez cette fic de me dire ce que vous en pensez ! Vous êtes géniaux, je ne m'attendais pas à autant de reviews donc merci !

Réponse aux reviews :

Klaiindy : Purée du Marbastian ce serait le pied en effet ! J'y avais pas pensé et je pense l'ajouter ! Je ne pense pas être une clocharde… Enfin j'imagine ! Tu me poses un doute là, chérie… Je n'ai pas une queue merci beaucoup… Parce que sinon je n'aurais pas les chutes du Niagara de Satan à l'instant même. Merci beaucoup. Et Marc avec une... EURK NON. Tu es sûr de vouloir du Klaine ? Je ne pense pas que tu le veuilles vraiment… Tu aimes Lea au moins ou il faut que je mette tous les objets qui peuvent tuer loin de toi ?

Born This Way 8 : Pardon… Salomé ? WOW, mais tu as mis une review ? UN MIRACLE MESDAMES ET MESSIEURS ! Et non ça ne va pas en s'arrangeant. Parce que le Angst c'est la vie… Contente que tu aimes Marc… J'adore ce perso ! Pas du tout parce que c'est moi qui l'ai inventé hein ) Bisous et merciiiiiiiiii !

Klaine-Forever21Eternity : Si je comprends bien tu aimes bien Marc et pas Paul. Nuances m'a contaminée ahahah. Kurt arrive dans ce chapitre donc j'espère que tu aimeras ! Merci Aurore !

Rikurt36 : Une impression de déjà vue ? C'est bizarre ça… Purée des expressions québécoises ?! Il faut que je fasse attention alors ! Oh eh bien je ne trouve pas que c'était exagéré... Mais comme c'est moi qui l'ai écrit, c'est normal... Merci pour ta review et... arrête la drogue ma petite FoxPowaa ;)

Lo: c'est dommage que tu n'aimes pas Marc... Pourtant, c'est un personnage que je trouve attachant, mais chacun ses goûts hein ;) j'espère te le faire apprécier ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! N'hésite pas j'adore les lire ! Ça me donne un énorme sourire !

Guest : Hey! Well welcome to the French fandom I guess. Yeah it sucks the fact that people read… And don't post reviews. I'm like… WHY. I am wondering… You are like translating my story in English or something? Thanks a lot and if you want to review again go for it!

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

><p>"Pardon !" S'écria Marc. Il n'en revenait pas, Blaine l'abandonnait ?!<p>

"Mais calme-toi ! Je n'ai jamais dit que je mettais une croix à notre amitié ! Je dis seulement que j'ai pris la décision de changer de vie ! Pourquoi ne l'acceptes-tu pas merde ?! Tu ne veux pas que je sois heureux une fois pour toutes !?" Cria Blaine. Il ne comprenait pas la réaction du blond. Ne voulait-il pas son bonheur ?

"Tu es un être égoïste Blaine Devon Anderson !"

"Mais de quoi parles-tu à la fin ?!" Marc resta silencieux. Une larme roulant doucement sur sa joue.

"Connard." Souffla le blond. Blaine écarquilla les yeux. Et maintenant il l'insultait ?!

"Alors là ça va trop loin Marc Anthony !" Cria Blaine s'approchant méchamment du plus grand. "Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas à la fin !? Parle-moi !"

Marc se ressaisissait et rétorqua vivement:

"Putain Blaine ! Où est passée ton intelligence !? Ton Kurt est parti ! Il t'a oublié ! Il a mis une croix sur ton nom ! Tout ça c'est du passé, une histoire de gosse !"

Blaine le regarda haletant comme épuisé de la situation.

"Je te demande pardon ?" Demanda Blaine n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

"Change de disque Blaine. Kurt par ci, Kurt par-là ! L'espoir fait vivre, d'accord ! Mais l'espoir va finir par te tuer !"

Blaine fut blessé par les propos de son meilleur ami. Il commençait à ne plus le reconnaître. Marc avait toujours été le premier à l'encourager pour retrouver une vie meilleure. La vie qu'il avait toujours souhaitée. Et le voilà ce même Marc pourtant si différent, qui lui disait tout le contraire. Il faisait tellement confiance au blond en même temps. Et si le plus grand avait raison ? Si Kurt l'avait complètement zappé ? Blaine secoua la tête, n'importe quoi. Kurt et lui c'était pour la vie.

"Tu es juste jaloux Marc. Jaloux parce que j'ai décidé d'avoir une meilleure vie et que toi tu n'as pas les couilles de le faire !" S'écria Blaine.

Cette conversation allait trop loin. Ils le savaient tous les deux, mais ils ne pouvaient se résoudre à s'arrêter. Ils allaient finir par se blesser. Peut-être trop. Mais les deux garçons ne pouvaient s'arrêter.

"Jaloux ? Moi ? D'un pédé idiot ? Absolument pas !" Marc regretta de suite sa remarque. Il voulait à l'instant même la reprendre pour lui, mais c'était trop tard. Il n'était absolument pas homophobe et il ne savait même pas pourquoi il avait dit ses mots. Il se souvenait que trop bien des soirées dans la rue passée avec le bouclé dans ses bras racontant ses vieux cauchemars d'insultes, de bagarres et de sang par rapport à son homosexualité. Comment celle-ci l'avait mené à se détester ? À vouloir en finir.

Ses nuits passées à rester les yeux ouverts, ayant trop peur de les fermer et de retrouver ses hantises. Ses journées à broyer du noir et à maudire la vie. Ses journées à ne pas vouloir bouger, à refuser d'avancer étant trop triste et fatigué pour le faire.

Pendant tous ses moments, Marc avait était là. Il l'avait soutenu. L'avait épaulé. L'avait protégé. Il le prenait dans ses bras, lui chantait des chansons malgré que le blond n'était pas un bon chanteur, il savait que ça calmait toujours son ami.

Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait pris. En fait, il le savait très bien, mais il était allé trop loin.

Des larmes se formaient déjà au coin des yeux de Blaine et il savait que là ce n'était pas juste une petite dispute. Ça n'allait pas s'arranger rapidement. Il en était sûr.

Il n'osa même pas bouger. Tout se passait au ralenti. Ce qui n'était que des petites larmes s'étaient rapidement transformées en pleurs et Blaine sanglotait maintenant. Marc tenta un mouvement, mais Blaine recula.

Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il dise ça ? Marc savait la réponse. Il avait tellement été con sur le coup. Il aurait dû lui avouer qu'il avait la peur. Il avait la trouille de perdre Blaine. Il savait très bien qu'une fois que lui et son âme sœur se seraient retrouvés, Blaine l'oublierait rapidement.

C'était peut-être déjà en train de se produire. Depuis que ce Sebastian était entré dans sa vie, Blaine semblait plus joyeux, moins pessimiste et Marc se sentait plus malheureux. Parce que Blaine revivait. Et lui mourrait à petit feu parce que son meilleur ami était heureux, mais pas grâce à lui. Parce qu'il retrouvait réellement sa source de bonheur. Ses vrais amis. Sa vraie chance de retrouver l'amour qu'il avait tant convoité.

Son Kurt.

Marc s'en voulut d'avoir brisé le cœur du bouclé. Ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée. Mais en même temps, qui n'aurait pas été terrifié en entendant la nouvelle ?

Évidemment qu'il était allé trop loin. Il le savait très bien. Putain. Traiter Kurt de pédé n'était vraiment pas une de ses phrases les plus brillantes... Il avait voulu le convaincre d'abandonner l'idée et de rester avec Kurt. Il l'avait plutôt convaincu de le détester.

Marc s'approcha du lit sur lequel était assis Blaine. Il posa une main sur son épaule.

"Dégage." Le ton de Blaine était ferme. Presque trop dur pour les pleurs qu'il avait.

"Blaine je..."

"J'ai. Dit. Dégage." Répéta Blaine.

"Je."

"Dégage !" Cria le bouclé en se levant violemment le poing dans les airs prêts à frapper Marc.

Le blond eut un mouvement de recul et s'éloigna. Il avait tellement merdé.

* * *

><p>Sebastian marchait vers les "cabines téléphoniques". C'était le grand jour il allait enfin être sûr de partir d'ici ! Il était vraiment pressé.<p>

Il s'avança, les mains menottées, vers la cabine. Kurt était de l'autre côté et lui souriait. Il s'assit et prit le téléphone.

"Hey beau gosse." Commença Sebastian.

Kurt pouffa avant de le regarder comme une mère qui gronderait son enfant.

"Bruler un bâtiment uh ? Pas très fort Smythe." Kurt lui fit un clin d'œil.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne sois pas fâché contre moi." Dis plus sérieusement Sebastian. Kurt sembla réfléchir puis répondit.

"Oh je l'étais. Puis après je me suis dit que c'était plutôt comique alors je ne suis plus fâché. En fait, j'imagine très bien la situation." Rigola Kurt.

Sebastian lui fit un clin d'œil. Kurt reprit.

"Bon j'ai discuté avec papa Smythe. Il te paye la sortie. Tu sors dans 4 jours. Par contre, lui n'est pas aussi indulgent que moi. Tu vas manger une fessée !" Sebastian grimaça. Il allait en manger toute une à son retour. Mais ça valait la peine. Il avait retrouvé Blaine.

Blaine! Il l'avait oublié.

"Hum Kurt j'ai quelque chose à te dire..." Kurt fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Seb ? Quand on dit cette phrase généralement ce n'est jamais bon..."

"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un ici. Blaine est ici Kurt."

Le cœur du châtain rata un battement.

* * *

><p>L'ambiance du côté de Blaine et Marc n'était pas des plus agréables. Aucun des deux ne parlait. Ils ne se regardaient même pas. Blaine lisait silencieusement dans un coin. En vrai il faisait semblant de lire. Il n'arrivait à se concentrer. Ça aurait dû être une belle journée.<p>

Sebastian allait parler à Kurt aujourd'hui et lui informer de sa présence. Il avait fallu que Marc gâche tout!

Blaine était réellement furieux contre celui qui autrefois était son meilleur ami. À ce jour, il ne comptait même plus Marc comme son meilleur ami.

"Je suis vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment désolé Blaine." Le bouclé ne leva même pas les yeux de son livre. Faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu.

Marc soupira. C'était mal parti. Il avait déjà tout essayé. Il avait laissé le temps à Blaine de se calmer. Il avait essayé de faire des petites blagues pour d'étendre l'atmosphère, il lui avait proposé a mangé histoire de débuter une conversation. Blaine ne daignait même pas lui répondre. Il faisait comme si Marc n'existait pas et le blond savait qu'il avait touché Blaine. Leur dispute n'avait jamais duré aussi longtemps auparavant et Marc commençait à se demander si Blaine allait le pardonner un jour.

"Je sais que tu ne m'écouteras pas Blaine, mais..."

"Peux-tu arrêter de parler s'il te plait ? J'essaie de me concentrer." Répliqua sèchement Blaine les yeux toujours rivés sur son livre. Marc ouvrit la bouche puis la referma ne trouvant rien de pertinent à répliquer. Il se renfrogna et se coucha sur son lit épuisé de la situation. Il perdait son meilleur ami.

* * *

><p>Kurt resta un moment interdit. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Son ex était ici. Blaine était ici. Kurt avait envie de pleurer.<p>

"Bl-Blaine... ?" Sebastian le regarda avec un petit sourire.

"Oui ton prince charmant est ici princesse." Kurt soupira.

"Ce n'est pas mon prince charmant." Sebastian arqua un sourcil. Kurt continua. "Tu sais que j'ai Aaron, Seb."

Sebastian leva les yeux au ciel. Évidemment. Aaron. Le fiancé de Kurt. Les deux garçons s'étaient rencontrés quelques mois après la disparition du bouclé. Kurt était alors dévasté et ne cherchait pas du tout de relation stable. Il avait beau être séparé avec le brun, il était toujours amoureux de lui. Il avait pleuré pendant des jours et était tombé dans une dépression.

Sebastian l'avait fait sortir pour lui changer les idées et ils étaient tous deux allés dans un bar. Sebastian l'avait poussé à se lâcher un peu et à oublier le temps d'une soirée. Kurt avait alors bu et avait rencontré un grand roux plutôt mignon qui avait abordé le châtain. Aaron lui avait fait du rentre-dedans et l'alcool dans le sang de Kurt lui avait fait perdre la tête jusqu'à se retrouver dans le lit du roux.

Le lendemain Kurt s'était senti idiot d'avoir accepté et avait détesté alors Sebastian. Le grand châtain en avait alors pris plein la tête, mais voyait quand même que Kurt était plus reposé. Puis leurs sortis du vendredi était devenu une habitude et Kurt avait revu Aaron et avait une nouvelle fois fini dans son lit.

Les deux garçons s'étaient échangé leurs numéros et s'étaient revus plus habillés cette fois. Kurt avait découvert un mauvais garçon très séduisant et il avait aimé cette partie du beau roux. Il avait aimé sa façon de le faire rougir, de lui faire oublier Blaine.

Sebastian l'avait longuement charrié sur le fait que la vierge effarouchée n'était plus et Kurt rigolait en lui tapant l'épaule et rougissait à chaque fois. Seb était fier de lui. Kurt avait besoin de quelqu'un. C'était lorsqu'il avait rencontré véritablement son amant qu'il n'avait pas apprécié le roux.

Il avait essayé de prévenir Kurt que Aaron était probablement qu'un coureur de jupon, mais Kurt répondait à chaque fois qu'il était grand et que c'était ses choix et que Sebastian n'avait pas son mot à dire.

Les rendez-vous d'Aaron et Kurt étaient devenus plus fréquents et les deux hommes ne se voyaient désormais pas seulement pour le sexe. Kurt était tombé sous le charme du plus grand et commençait à tomber amoureux. Sebastian trouvait le garçon arrogant, mais il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'exprimer son mal-être. Il avait seulement peur que son meilleur ami ait le cœur brisé. Il savait que si ça arrivait de nouveau, le châtain n'arriverait jamais à s'en remettre.

Puis un soir Kurt était rentré et s'était mis à chanter et à danser dans tout l'appartement et leur avait préparé des biscuits. Sebastian c'était vite douté de quelques chose et lorsqu'il vu Kurt le sourire éclatant en lisant ses textos il avait bien vu que quelques chose clochait. Kurt lui avait alors avoué au fil de la soirée qu'Aaron et lui étaient ensemble. Rachel avait sauté de joie, Santana avait souri tendrement même si elle ressentait de l'empathie envers le roux et Sebastian avait pesté dans son coin.

Puis Sebastian avait discuté avec le roux et ça n'avait fait qu'augmenter sa haine pour celui-ci. Le châtain ne savait pas du tout ce que Kurt lui trouvait à part le fait qu'il était terriblement séduisant. Il était arrogant, imbu de le même, narcissique et idiot. Mais Kurt le regardait tout de même avec les yeux de l'amour.

Kurt et Aaron avaient aménagé ensemble presque un an après le début de leur relation et Sebastian se sentait plutôt seul dans son appartement.

Un an après Kurt était allé voir Sebastian, la bague au doigt et Seb savaient qu'il était fichu. Les fiançailles maintenant. Il ne restait que les gosses. Sebastian avait fait semblant d'être heureux pour le plus petit et avait pesté toute la soirée, seul dans son appartement.

"Justement. Tu as Aaron." Le châtain lui fit un clin d'œil et Kurt soupira.

"Je sais que tu ne le portes pas dans ton cœur, mais que tu l'aimes ou pas c'est mon fiancé alors ça ne te regarde pas."

Sebastian leva les mains pour montrer qu'il n'avait rien dit. Il reprit son sérieux.

"Je disais donc que Blaine est ici."

Kurt avala difficilement sa salive. Il n'y croyait toujours pas.

"Si je pars, je veux que Blaine aussi. Je ne peux pas partir sachant que lui reste ici." Kurt sembla être d'accord, mais fut tout de même méfiant.

"Seb... On est en prison. Dieu sait ce qu'il a fait avant de venir ici... Il est peut-être dangereux maintenant..."

"Je pense que vous avez des choses à vous dire tous les deux. Je pense qu'il serait une bonne chose pour vous deux de discuter en tête à tête."

Kurt hocha la tête. C'était le moment de se confronter de nouveau avec le passé. Quand allait-on le laisser tranquille ?

* * *

><p>Hehe ! Review les gens ? :)<p> 


End file.
